Unikitty (character)/Forms
The following is a list of Unikitty’s different designs seen in Unikitty!. Crazy *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Her head extends to its largest form that it can, taking a side view instead of the standard 3/4 one. Her mouth is placed on the side of her head and filled with sharp teeth. Her pupils and irises shrink as her eyes in general grow. Her tail is also bushed out. Angry Kitty Ultimate *'First seen:' Unikitty! Theme *'Notable features:' Her mouth extends into her largest form, similar to her Crazy form. She gains sharper teeth than blend into each other. Her blush marks are replaced with skulls, and she takes on an orange color scheme. Her horn and tail are replaced by bursts of fire and her eyelashes separate into two sharp points per eye. Flash *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Her entire body is now colored in various shades of red and orange, save for her horn, which remains the same. Her sclera go from white to yellow, and her eyebrows grow slightly thicker and pointed. Fiery *'First seen:' “Spoooooky Game” *'Notable features:' Similar to her Ultimate form, except she is colored in various shades of red instead of orange. Her ears and horn are placed on the side of her head, with her horn and tail replaced by fire spouts. Separate *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' Separated from Unikitty as a character. Her body is entirely in shades of dark red, with a rougher design and details. Her horn is spiked, and her eyelashes are much thicker and bushier. She has visible claws. Further anger causes her to a gigantic form with a thick jaw and a flame wreath. Rainbow *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Unikitty turns into various pastel colors that shift around her body at random. This is performed in high levels of happiness, which leads to break into pieces from excitement. Camouflage *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Unikitty wears a green camouflage jumpsuit with a matching bandanna tied around her forehead. She has two lines of dark pink war paint, one set on each cheek. Sad Kitty *'First seen:' "Sparkle Matter Matters" *'Notable features:' Her color scheme is turned into shades of blue, as her ear pieces swap backwards, to look like they are folded back. Her cheeks turn into sad faces, as tears stream from her eyes. Snow Day *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's outfit for Snow Day. She wears a green pair of fuzzy earmuffs with an aqua scarf with a pink heart, green stripe, and green trim. Her scarf turns jagged with a fire emblem when she turns into Angry Kitty wearing this. Parka *'First seen:' "No Day Like Snow Day" *'Notable features:' On her trip to the North Pole, Unikitty wears a light green parka that covers her ears. The fuzzy trim on the hood and bottom of the parka is light yellow, with dark green buttons. Mecha Pilot *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's jumpsuit to pilot the Shining Mecha Kitty Turbo V. She wears a red jumpsuit with a collar, white and black boots, and a silver line across with a yellow emblem. Swimsuit *'First seen:' "Kaiju Kitty" *'Notable features:' Unikitty's swimsuit. It is a one-piece red swimsuit, with yellow flowers with blue centers on them. Emotial Visualizer helmet *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' The helmet Unikitty wears to connect to Dr. Fox's Emotial Visualizer. It is a yellow helmet that covers her horns and ears, with a green spire that connects to the machine. Bored Kitty *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' A manifestation of Unikitty's boredom. She is entirely colored in black, white, and shades of grey. Her eyes never fully open, always staying half-lidded. Love Kitty *'First seen:' "Fire & Nice" *'Notable features:' A manefestation of Unikitty's love. She is colored in a rosier pink, with pink and red coloration for her other details. Her cheeks are light purple. Her sclera are light purple, with her pupils and irises combined together in a darker purple. Tailless *'First seen:' "Rock Friend" *'Notable features:' Unikitty looks almost exactly the same here, only with her tail removed to be used as Friend Guy's hair. Bitten Tail *'First seen:' "Crushing Defeat" *'Notable features:' Unikitty is almost exactly the same as she normally is, only with a bite taken out of her tail from the cupcake monster trying to eat her. It is gone with a shake, returned back to normal. Helmet *'First seen:' "Wishing Well" *'Notable features:' While riding her new wish-gained scooter, Unikitty wears a bike helmet. It is a yellow helmet with two pink vertical stripes. It has a grey chin guard and holes for her ears and horn. Category:Character Forms